


Forget my name

by Magentarivers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day, and Harry wants to get out of his own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget my name

Eggsy slammed the door shut to his taxi. "Home. Please." He said. He was exhausted but the adrenaline pumped fast around his body. Soon he'd be home, soon he'd be with his Harry.

He tumbled out of the cab and rummaged for his keys. "Harry?" Eggsy called out wiping his wet feet on the mat. 

"I'm in the office!" a familiar voice called back.

He hung his coat and scarf in the cupboard and made his way up the stairs  
Eggsy rolled up his sleeves and strolled into the office. "We'll you're a sight for sore eyes." Harry grinned with a tired sigh.

Eggsy nodded as he wiped the dried blood from his lip. He poured himself a drink of whiskey and moved to the chair in the corner; on the way, kissing the man softly on the cheek.  
They talked about their day; Eggsy excitedly (embellishing) his exploits and almost spilling his drink twice, as Harry reclined just admiring him. He stopped mid sentence "You look tired babe y'alright?"

"I'm fine Eggsy. Long week. I'm glad you're home." He smiled. Eggsy didn't believe him he'd seen him this tired before. He went to protest but Harry shook his head and indicated him to carry on with his sentence. 

Eggsy stood up, went and sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. He did his best impersonation of Harry's voice "Don't lie to me young man." Harry laughed softly.

Harry stood to join him by the desk and pulled him in. Their lips clamped together like they hadn't kissed in years. Eggsy pushed on Harry's chest and broke the connection. " this doesn't mean I'm going to drop this subject." Harry pulled Eggsy back in desperate for him to change the subject.

Eggsy had only been away for one night. They'd both had been on much longer missions. Ones where Harry had been so desperate for his lovers touch, that he would all but pounce on Eggsy as he got home. This time was different. He wanted Eggsy in a different way. 

He broke away with a snatch of breath. Staring into those beautiful blue eyes he whispered "I need you."

"You can have me. Any way you want." Eggsy replied with his characteristicly playful grin. Harry shook his head. "No, not quite like that. Well of sorts..."   
Eggsy looked baffled for a few seconds until "Oh." The penny dropped.  
That thought shot straight to Eggsy's groin. He undid Harry's shirt leisurely and tossed it aside. He took a moment to admire the man, the corner of his lips curling up ever so slightly.

"Tell me. 'ow you wan' i' " Eggsy growled, dropping letters from his words so it was more a series of sounds than any real instruction.

"How I want it?" Harry said slowly, choosing his words carefully; still not quite giving full submission. "I want you to make love to me. Slowly. Deeply. Passionately. So I can't remember my own name, let alone all this work" He punctuated the “K” by shutting the lid of the laptop.

Eggsy inhaled sharply. "Coming right up." Eggsy winked taking off his own shirt.

Eggsy went to kiss Harry's lips but moved to place one on his temple. "Table?" Harry nodded and obeyed as Eggsy cleared a space on the worktop. 

Harry leant back against the cold table as Eggsy slowly unzipped his trousers while nipping and kissing his stomach.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Eggsy muttered into his hips, pulling them up to pull off the grey trousers. "I'm going to take such good care of you Harry. I promise."

Eggsy produce a bottle of lube from one of the drawers and squeezed some onto his hands. Harry pushed himself onto his elbows to look at Eggsy's work.

" stop- teasing- me" Harry said in broken pants.  
Eggsy obeyed and slipped one finger slowly into the tight ring of muscles. Harry let out a gasp as pleasure flooded his body.

Eggsy pushed a thumb into Harry's mouth. The older man shivered against the feeling, and that was only a finger. He absently sucked Eggsy's thumb and Eggsy smirked.

He teased a little more by placing another finger in Harry's entrance and pushing it in a tiny bit then pulling it out again. An action that made Harry bite down on Eggsy thumb.

"Jesus mate careful!" Eggsy shouted.

"Sorry. You just, this is exactly what I needed." Harry said, his teeth still holding the thumb.

Eggsy slipped his other finger inside him. Harry let out a loud moan. "Thank you" Harry struggled to breath. 

"Ohh you 'aven't seen nothin' yet!"  
The younger man preceded to fuck the other man senseless with his hands as he lay sprawled on the table. Ignoring his own aching erection all the while.

"Eggsy!!" Harry shouted as he felt the tightening in his abdomen.

"Say my name!" Eggsy replied.

"E- Eggsy I'm close!"  
He pulled his fingers out. "Not yet old man!" He said with a cheeky wink.

He pulled his fingers out gently, and watched as the Harry's heaving chest slowed; the brink of his orgasm fading away.

Eggsy slid on a condom and lubed his erection up before pushing it at Harry's warm entrance.

Harry scrabbled for the edge of the desk and gripped it tight. His head tipped back and he let out a strangled cry.  
Eggsy took that as his cue. He pushed into harry, slowly trying not to hurt him.

Harry's knuckles had turned white from his grip on the desk. Eggsy took one of his hands off the table and interlocked their fingers. "Look at me Harry." He kissed Harry's hand. "I've got you."

They kissed passionately as they fought to match each other rythm.   
Eggsy didn't thrust into him, rather roll. A slow grind inwards followed by a short snap out. His gymnastic dexterity put to perfect display and Harry's prostate was brushed with every stroke.

There was a dark smile in the young man's face as he moved above him. "You like that?" Eggsy flirted.

"Eggsy!" He moaned in reply, his entire vocabulary seemingly replaced for the only word he needed.

Eggsy ran, pulled and pushed his hands over Harry's hot abdomen. The feeling was intense. Harry had almost forgotten what it felt like to be full of someone's passion. To be in someone else's hands and feel so safe, so relaxed .

Eggsy pace quickened as his orgasm peaked. "Harry.. Harry!! I'm close. You ... can.. Ah come when you want!!" Eggsy grunted, his eyes fixed passionatley on Harry. Harry was lost for thought the comfort and the power in Eggsy made him turn to jelly. 

All the muscles in his body contracted, his warm cum splattered his stomach as he grabbed for Eggsy's shoulder. His lover was shouting something but in Harry's orgasmic daze, he couldn't work out what. The blond man was gasping but was still rolling himself in and out of Harry. Riding out the aftershocks as they floated down from the high. Harry couldn't think.

Eggsy pulled out and climbed atop Harry (who was still laying all the table) and rested his head onto his sweaty collarbone. "Would you.. err... sofa or-" Harry's thoughts remained incoherent and disconnected, and his language was even worse. Eggsy breathed a laugh and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around the young man.

Harry's eyes still glistened as Eggsy looked into them.   
"It was perfect. Just what I asked for." Eggsy nodded and settled his head back down on Harry's chest. Harry breathed, stroking Eggsy's hair "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Eggsy asked

"The talking and the shout through it all? Thinking and breathing are hard enough."

"Oh... that well yah know... I'm a legend 'arry!" They both laughed as hard as their exhausted bodies would let them (which was more of a chuckle). 

"Thank you baby." Harry whispered. 

Eggsy looked up eyes wide, "Baby?"

Harry pulled Eggsy's hair back and growled "Yes. Baby."

"Well I'm glad to be your 'baby'!" Eggsy felt amazing. Harry had never wanted to say baby before and now look.  
"I've made you all soft 'aven't I?? Literally as well!" He jokes as he brushed his hand over Harry's softening dick.

"Soft? We shall see about that later." Harry said standing up as if his lover was not on top of him. Eggsy nearly fell to the floor. "That a promise?"

"Oh you'd better believe it, my dear."


End file.
